Use the Pass
by MsLane
Summary: Post graduation, Quinn and Rachel have established themselves into college life, and are going strong friendship-wise. however neither of them have yet to use their Metro North passes, and Quinn questions why. Rated T just in case. Faberry, Brittana. With some definite Faberrittana friendship.


_**A/N: Totally completely out of the blue, one shot. I apologize profusely for not updating NLMG in such a long time. No excuses /: I am working on it, I promise. Horrible writers block though.**_

The blonde waves her hand in front of her face slightly, "Okay, now for a serious question."

At that, Rachel sits up straighter and stops laughing, "Yes?"

Quinn smiles at her gently but very seriously asks, "Are you ever going to use that pass?" She tilts her head and indicates to the Metro-North Pass that's sitting safely beside the brunette.

Rachel looks down at it, and then quickly back at Quinn, leaning towards the computer screen as she does so, "I don't want to assume things Quinn. You're probably incredibly busy-"

The blonde pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and rolls her eyes as she does so, "Stop being so daft. I gave it to you so you can use it whenever you want, not for it to simply sit there looking nice and pretty."

"Daft…nice usage."

Quinn grins cheekily, "Thanks."

Rachel smirks and continues, "That being said." She takes a breath and she looks vulnerable and so unlike her normally brave self, "I don't want you to regret giving it to me. Keeping in touch with texts and phone calls and, and Skype is different than having me actually physically there." She trails off and shrugs her shoulders, refusing to look at the screen.

The blonde furrows her brow and leans in close, and it's moments like these that she wishes they _were_ actually physically near each other and that's exactly what she says, "Times like these I wish we were physically closer to each other Rach. Why do you think I went out of my way to get you the pass? So that we can get to be _physically_ in contact with each other. I miss you. I really, truly do. My weekend is clear, so…what do you say? Put that pass to good use and come visit me?"

Rachel looks up at the screen then and her eyes shift across Quinn's face, as a smile overtakes her own features, "O-okay."

Quinn giggles, and then flushes when she realizes what she's done at the same time Rachel squeals in joy, "You're so precious!"

The blonde rolls her eyes, still embarrassed, "Just…start packing Rachel."

Chuckling the brunette throws her an air kiss as she stands; missing the smitten look Quinn has on her face as she dorkishly plucks the kiss out of the air and places it in her pocket for safe keeping.

Xoxoxo

Quinn's leg is bouncing up and down rapidly as she waits for the train to arrive, her hands clasped in front of her, squeezing the life out of a bouquet of lilies and a teddy bear that's wearing a miniature Yale sweatshirt.

'Finally' she thinks to herself as she bolts right out of her seat, walking closer to the platform.

So consumed with worrying her lips and looking for a tiny brunette wearing, 'a red coat and a white beret. You really can't miss me Quinn,' that that's exactly what happens.

"Oh my Barbara! Quinn! Are those for me? You shouldn't have!" Rachel exclaims as she gently reaches out for the flowers.

Quinn does a double take when suddenly the flowers are not in her hand anymore and instead she's got an armful of Rachel Berry.

"I've missed you so much. And apparently I was wrong. Wearing this did nothing to help you spot me." Rachel says from her place in Quinn's embrace.

The blonde shakes herself from her stupor and wraps both arms around Rachel's body, careful of the teddy bear she's still holding, "I was so excited and anxious, I think you could have walked right past me and I wouldn't have realized."

Rachel chuckles as she squeezes Quinn's waist gently, waiting a beat and then pulling back to look up at her. Her eyes soften considerably as she searches hazel eyes, her face breaking into a wider smile, "I'm here."

Quinn reaches out and tucks an errant lock of hair behind Rachel's ear, "You really are. Finally."

Rachel giggles and walks back towards her rolling suitcase, "I may have talked the ears off of anyone who was near me on the train. I simply couldn't wait to get to you."

The blonde's smile widens, "Oh yeah?" she says as she gently reaches for the bag and takes it away from the brunette, in it's place handing her the bear.

Rachel's eyes widen in awe, "Quinn Fabray! This is adorable!"

She hugs it towards herself and inhales deeply, reveling in the fact that it kind of smells just like Quinn. No she wasn't being a creep, she just happens to know because of the numerous amounts of times they've spent together in close spaces, you don't expect her to stop breathing do you?

The blonde is aware of the blush making its way to her face but she's so happy she can't really bring herself to care, "You like it? I got it for you the first week I arrived here. Teddy's been waiting for you to get your butt over here just about as long as I have."

Rachel sways her way closer to the blonde and manages to thread her arm through Quinn's, "Is that her name? Teddy?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders lightly, "I didn't want to name her, she's yours."

The brunette hums as they continue making their way towards the parking lot, "I'll have to think about this very carefully. Names a rather important."

The blonde smiles gently as she places the future star's bag in the trunk, "Take your time Rach, I don't think she'll mind. I find she's very patient."

Rachel chuckles as she situates herself in the front seat, placing Teddy-For-Now in her lap as she buckles up.

"You have total control over the music, it shouldn't take too long to get to my dorm anyways though." Quinn says as she buckles herself in and starts the car.

Rachel hums, and as soon as Quinn's right hand moves back to the gear shift lazily she reaches for it and tenderly slips her hand in hers, "I'm so proud of you."

The blonde bites her lip and smiles shyly, but shrugs it off slightly, "It's taken forever to get back behind the wheel honestly."

"You went at your own pace sweetheart, no one judges you for it. Look at you now!" Rachel squeezes her hand excitedly and then goes back to simply enjoying the moment, the view and the surprisingly low volume music playing from a station she didn't even change.

Xoxoxox

"And! This…this is my room! Technically I have a roommate but as you've heard, I haven't seen nor heard from her since my first day. It's like she doesn't even exist, she's never here." Quinn says as she leads Rachel into the room.

"It's gorgeous, I love what you've done to it." Rachel says as she twirls around happily, allowing Quinn the opportunity to continue dragging in her suitcase.

The blonde laughs as she stands upright and faces her, "I gave you a tour of it when we first skyped!"

Rachel shrugs and continues smiling at her, "Well yes but this is different. I'm seeing it for the first time in the flesh, so to speak."

"Oh, oh I see. Yes that does make all the difference." Quinn says teasingly as she lies back across the bed, making sure to leave enough room for Rachel to come join her, which she does almost immediately.

"So Teddy's been taking this spot ever since you got her?"

Quinn hums her reply as she nods her head lazily.

"Well I can honestly say that I'm quite jealous. She's gotten to be where I have wanted to be for a long time, without even lifting a finger."

Quinn's head snaps to look at Rachel, as the brunette continues unaware, "It feels absolutely wonderful being here with you Quinn. I've missed you incredibly."

The blonde decides not to think _too_ much of it at the moment and decides instead to enjoy the calm for at least a little while before she's going to escort Rachel around New Haven on a special tour.

"I've missed you as well Rach. You have no idea how glad I am that you're here."

The brunette giggles happily and then they both bask in the comfortable silence that shrouds them.

That is, until Rachel sits bolt upright and looks down at Quinn with gorgeously emotive brown eyes, "You have to use the pass too you know. I can't believe you haven't been up to see me, and instead you waited for me to come to you first."

Quinn chuckles, "Sweetheart, I would have used it, but honestly I wanted to show off my side of the world to you, before coming up and getting swept up into the glamour that is _your_ New York."

Rachel laughs lightly, "Silly goose. Well now there are no more excuses right? You have to use the pass to come up and see me whenever you can."

She cuts herself off abruptly and then composes herself before continuing at a much less excited pace, "That is of course, only if and when you want to. I don't want to crowd you or come off as needy."

Quinn sits up and shakes her head immediately, "No, Rach. You could never crowd me or come off as needy. And of _course_ I want to. I always want to. If I could, I'd make it so that both of our colleges were but a few feet away."

Rachel smiles shyly, and looks at Quinn through her long eyelashes, "I like it when you talk to me like that."

The blonde gets flustered but laughs and pulls Rachel in for a hug, "Yeah. I know."

They didn't quite plan it this way, but the both of them settle in and end up falling into a light sleep, drifting off for a quiet, peaceful nap.

Quinn is the first to wake up roughly half an hour later, smiling wide as she notices the contented smile on Rachel's features.

She brushes her hands through Rachel's hair gently, tucking strands behind her ear, as she gently whispers, "Open your eyes sweetheart, and let me in to your soul again."

Rachel stirs slightly, but rather than immediately opening her eyes she decides to bask in everything that is Quinn Fabray.

The blonde grins to herself knowing Rachel was awake now, but decides to let her be for a little while, "I wish you'd get up soon. I've made reservations." She sighs overdramatically but Rachel doesn't seem to notice, or rather doesn't seem to care anymore as she opens her eyes wide and looks at Quinn as if she placed the sun, stars and the moon in the sky.

"You honestly didn't have to go out of your way for me Quinn."

Smiling at her shyly, Quinn shrugs nonchalantly, "I just really want to show you a good time."

"I'm already having the time of my life Quinn. Right here with you." Rachel smiles her special smile that Quinn likes to think is reserved especially for her.

Xoxoxoxo

The rest of the weekend passes relatively quickly, and before either of them know it, it's time for Rachel to pack up and get ready to leave once again.

"You promise to come visit?" Rachel asks as she hugs Quinn close to her, the night before her early morning train ride.

Quinn smiles into Rachel's tresses, and nods her head, holding her just as close, "Yes of course I'm going to visit. Wild horses could not drag me away." She softly sings the last line and she knows Rachel is smiling as she pulls her close quickly before pulling back to look at the blonde with twinkling eyes.

"Smooth Fabray."

Quinn laughs lightly and pats the pillow softly and Rachel lies back down and lets out a contented sigh.

"Good night Rach." Quinn murmurs gently.

"Good night Lucy Q." Rachel says, a teasing smile passes between the two at the nickname before the brunette shuts her eyes and the both of them allow sleep to consume them.

Xoxoxox

It's been two weeks since Rachel's been back in New York, and it's been two weeks since Quinn has seen a glimpse of her Yale sweatshirt or hoody.

Quinn likes to think that Rachel has both articles of clothing, however since she hasn't seen her wearing either of them; she doesn't want to really hope.

'_Hurry up and get home Quinn! Santana and I are waiting to Skype! R xx'_

Quinn smiles and types up a quick reply letting her know she's almost home and to sign in and be ready for her.

She receives an, '_Do you really think either of us were waiting without signing in? :P' _as she's closing the door behind her.

She quickly sheds her scarf as she signing in and taking a seat in front of the laptop, smiling as she hears the distinctive call tone chimes.

"Yo Fabray! Lookin' good hot stuff!" Santana says, smiling widely at the blonde through the screen.

Quinn's smile lights up the whole screen as the brunette watches her hazel eyes soften, "God I've missed you San."

Santana smiles softly, her eyes darting between Quinn's, "In that case fucking get your ass up here and visit. Britt's missing you loads too, she says hi and she'll be by in a bit after her dance class?"

Quinn chuckles, "I'm planning on it San, I promise. And gosh I miss her too! And where's Rachel, I thought ya'll were waiting together?"

Santana laughs and nods, "Yeah we were and then she ran off to get our soup, she'll be back soon."

"I'm here! I'm here don't start without me!" Rachel comes carefully as fast as she can with two bowls on a tray.

"Chill Bear, we didn't get to anything juicy yet." Santana says smirking at the tiny brunette, without any mirth in her eyes.

Quinn's eyes immediately fall onto Rachel when she comes onto the screen, and then proceed to widen as she takes in what she's wearing.

Her sweatshirt. Her missing Yale sweatshirt is currently being worn by one Rachel Berry.

"Hi Quinn…Are you alright? You look a little bit flushed." Rachel says as she gets comfortable on the couch beside Santana.

The blonde nods her head, "Yeah, no yeah I'm alright. Is that…is that my sweatshirt?" a smile forming on her face after she asks the question.

Rachel blushes as she smiles shyly and nods her head, "Yes…I didn't mean for you to quite find out this way, but I suppose it's alright."

Santana laughs lightly besides Rachel, happily sipping on her soup, "She like constantly flounces around in this or the hoody around the house. It's sickeningly sweet. She's got Brittany wondering if you'll let Britts steal one of your Yale t-shirts."

Quinn smiles as she takes in the flushes looking Rachel, "Aww! I'll give her one yea of course. Rach…You didn't have to steal em ya know."

Rachel shrugs, "I didn't exactly set out to steal them from you, exactly…I'm borrowing them. This way you have more incentive to come up here."

The blonde laughs loudly, not expecting that to come from the tiny brunette, as Santana snorts into her bowl of soup, "Right, silly me. You'd never steal."

Rachel's eyes brighten and she perks up, although there are still hints of a blush on her face, "Precisely."

They sit around and converse for what feels like a few minutes because the time just flies, Brittany had come and they all sat on the couch, Brittany taking up residence on Santana's lap, lifting her legs to place on Rachel's lap where the tiny brunette proceeds to gently massage her calves.

Quinn watches with a smile but she's slightly sad because she isn't there with them, "Watching you three like this…we've come so far haven't we?"

The blonde on the other side of the screen nods her head, "It's crazy, isn't it Q? And like now I cant think of ever being without them. I wish you were here with us."

Quinn gives her a small smile, "I know sweetheart. But I'm where I'm supposed to be, and so are you. I'm not that far away."

Rachel nods her head, "Exactly, so get your butt on a train and use the damn pass."

Santana laughs at Quinn's wide eyes, "You heard her Cap."

The blonde snorts and rolls her eyes lightly, "Maybe this weekend…most likely the next, depending on how much work I've got to get done and how much I actually complete."

She doesn't miss the look of utter excitement that forms on all three of their faces.

Xoxoxox

Later that night when everyone's in bed, Rachel gets a phone call, and she smiles sleepily as she gets into bed.

"_Hey Bedbug."_

Rachel smiles as she fights a blush, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to use that nickname anymore?"

Quinn laughs through the phone, "_I can't just let you live that down Rach."_

"I didn't mean to bite you! I didn't realize it was you, I had a rather vivid dream and I was protecting myself." Rachel rolls over so she's lying on her side now, clutching the phone to her ear.

"_Hmm, right, so you say every time we discuss this. I still say you just wanted to take a bite out of me."_

Rachel hums, tired from the long day, and Quinn has this natural ability to put her to sleep, "You're putting me to sleep again. Stop using your bedtime voice."

And just like every time she says it, Quinn's laughing gently, "_I can't help it. It _is_ bedtime. I just wanted to say goodnight. I'll see you soon."_

Rachel's already more than halfway to dreamland so she mumbles out a quiet 'love you' that she's not sure was even heard and Quinn disconnects.

Xoxoxox

Santana drags Rachel in the opposite direction of the platform, in an attempt to slow her down.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Rachel! We aren't going to miss her, or be late, or anything like that if you walk at a normal speed! Brittany please tell her."

But Brittany is right beside Rachel walking just as fast, "Sanny! Come on! We're gonna see Q!"

Santana laughs as she finally admits defeat and lets go and joins them in their haste to get to the platform.

Rachel grins at Brittany and their share a secret smile as they finally come to a stop, "Here. Perfect. Now we can wait."

They don't have to wait long because soon the train is coming to a stop and it just so happens that their right near the doors that Quinn is walking out of.

"God, she's beautiful."

Santana and Brittany share a smile as they watch Rachel glide over to the blonde, wrapping her in her arms.

"You think they're gonna finally just get together?" Brittany asks Santana as they make their way closer to their embracing friends.

Santana grins, "Hopefully cuz this is really getting out of hand."

Quinn runs up to the taller brunette and throws her arms around her tightly, "God, I've missed you."

Santana holds onto her just as tightly, "I know. I know, and I've missed you too Quinn."

They part with complimentary soft punches to the shoulder as Quinn then turns and gets lifted up into a hug by Brittany.

"You look so great Q!"

"So do you B. I love you."

Brittany's blue eyes water slightly as she holds onto Quinn tighter, "I love you too."

Santana huffs as she wipes at her eyes, "Let's get this show on the road shall we ladies?"

Rachel nods her head enthusiastically, as she loops her arm through Santana's as Quinn and Brittany do the same. Santana snorts as she helps Quinn by taking her suitcase from her and carrying it herself.

"This is gonna be fun."

Xoxoxox

Two nights later and Quinn's spread out on the couch, watching Santana get twirled around by Brittany as Rachel's making dinner for them because it's Quinn's last night.

"Don't wait this long to come visit, got it Cap?" Santana says as she finally takes the lead and slow dances Brittany and herself closer to the seated blonde.

Quinn smiles lovingly at the two, "I wont. I promise."

She gets pulled up to dance by Brittany, and Santana takes this opportunity to go help Rachel in the kitchen.

"I've got everything under control, I promise. You don't have to be here, go spend your time with Quinn."

Santana raises her eyebrow as she watches Rachel dart around the kitchen. When she passes just close enough, the taller of the two wraps her arms around her waist to stop her movement.

"Hey now Speedy. What's wrong?"

Rachel sighs and shrugs her shoulders, "I'm going to miss her. We have so much fun together on the weekends and then she's gone again."

Santana nods, "I know it's hard, but trust me it isn't as bad as it could be."

The tinier brunette nods her head, finally smiling, "That's true. Plus have I told you about the passes she bought for the both of us?"

Santana smirks, "Only about a dozen and one times."

Santana isn't hurt that Quinn didn't buy Brittany and herself tickets, because she knows that they'd come visit her whenever they wanted and could do so without a second thought. She knows this was her captain's way of ensuring her place in the little firecracker's life, letting her know that she really means to stay in touch. Santana rolls her eyes at herself, at the fact that she still calls Quinn her captain, knowing that that will probably forever be the case, even when they're old and grey.

Rachel bites her lip as she looks at Santana unsurely, "She'll come back to visit right? I didn't scare her with my overbearing self?"

The Latina chuckles as she gently pats Rachel's cheek on her way out of the kitchen, "No, you didn't scare her off. She'll be back."

Xoxoxox

A few days later and Rachel is subject to a call from Quinn, "_Do you always have the need to wear oversized sweatshirts?"_

Rachel quirks an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Quinn smirks, "_Well, I noticed that you had your NYADA sweatshirts and hoodies in the closet and I noticed that they all kind of fell off your shoulders just a little bit and I was wondering."_

Rachel blushes, and she's thankful that Quinn can't see her, "I like them that way. I feel wrapped up in warmth and I'm comfortable."

Quinn's smirk softens into a smile as she softly says, "_They're my size."_

Rachel nods her head, snuggling deeper into the covers, biting her lip, "Yes. They are."

The blonde smiles slightly, "_I don't think I told you, but I like the way my clothes look on you. You look great in anything, but there's definitely something about you wearing my clothes that…I borrowed your hoody."_

Rachel snorts lightly, "I noticed. But that's funny because I distinctly remember giving you a bag with your own new sweatshirt."

It's Quinn's turn to blush as she quietly states, "_It wouldn't have been the same. You wouldn't have had worn it."_

Rachel's heart is beating a mad tempo in her chest, and Quinn isn't fairing any better in that department.

"What does that…Where does that leave us?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

Quinn runs a hand through her hair gently as she sighs out, "_I know what I want Rach. And I'm ready to do anything. But I don't know what you want, and that's all that matters to me."_

"All I want is for you to be happy Quinn."

"…_This is scary."_ Quinn finally whispers out after a few minutes of silence.

"It's just me, there's nothing to be scared about."

"_That's exactly why it's so scary. It's _you."

Rachel's breathing stops momentarily, as she waits for Quinn to elaborate.

Quinn sighs over the phone, but not dejectedly, more like she's finally accepted that she's really going to do this, "_We're going to have a lot to talk about."_

She takes a breath and Rachel finds herself taking one with her, "_You said all you want is for me to be happy. What if I told you, all I want is you? What if I told you that all I want is for you to be happy, and that I want for you to be happy with me? I want to be the one to make you happy Rach. And I've spent so long trying to deny it, and then trying to bury the feeling, and then trying to trick myself into believing that I can live with just being your friend. But the truth is…The truth is, I want so much more that just friendship with you Rach. I want to give you everything. I want to be able to be good enough for you, because Lord knows there's no way I'm good enough for you, but maybe…but maybe you can look past that, maybe you could give me a chance, because even though I know I'm not good enough for you, I know that there's no one else in this world who can love you like I can, because there's no one on this earth who will be able to compete with my love for you Rach. But. If you don't feel the same way, I'll understand, and I can be your friend, because like I said, I just want for you to be happy, even if that happiness isn't with me. That's how great my love for you is."_

Rachel squeals into her pillow, as she holds the phone away from her slightly before breathlessly saying, "Do you have any idea how much I adore you Lucy Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde across the line chuckles, "_I'm sure you're going to let me know."_

Rachel laughs lightly, glad that the blonde didn't simply hang up on her, "I do feel the same way Quinn. So much so that I'm constantly living in fear that my heart is going to rip out of my chest and make its way to its rightful owner. You. I've never wanted something as much as I've wanted to be with you."

Funnily, conversation flows beautifully between the,, the both of them knowing they need to really discuss this further when it isn't bed time.

Quinn finally quietly says, "_You're wearing my sweatshirt."_

Rachel giggles, a blush on her face, "You're wearing mine."

The blonde nods her head proudly, "Yes, yes I am."


End file.
